A JAR OF TIRAMISU
by Deerstories02
Summary: Tiramisu . /ˌtiːrəmiːˈsuː/ (n) An Italian dessert consisting of layers of sponge cake soaked in coffee and brandy or liqueur with powdered chocholate and mascarpone cheese. (origin) Italian, from the phrase tira mi su 'PICK ME UP' / ONESHOOT / LUHAN'S SIDE / HUNHAN / Special for Sehun's Birthday ! #HAPPYSEHUNDAY #HUNHANMONTH #HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Deerstories02**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan : Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, bahasa campur (baku-non baku),dll**

 **IG/Twitter/WP : Deerstories02**

 **NOTED : BACA KETERANGAN DIBAWAH YA ^^**

* * *

 **HAPPY SEHUN'S DAY**

" _ **I didn't choose you. I just took one look at you, and then- there was just no turning back." -Unknown**_

* * *

 **A Jar Of Tiramisu**

* * *

 _Ting_

Pintu cafe berdenting, dengan cepat sosok dengan apron cokelat menoleh,

"Selamat Da- Kamu lagi?"

"Hai Soo," Sosok yang baru masuk melambai lalu melangkah dengan malas menuju salah satu kursi.

"Ini kelima kalinya kamu kesini dalam satu hari Lu," Entah sejak kapan sosok dengan apron cokelat telah berdiri di samping pemuda dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi.

"Wow, aku rasa cafemu berhasil menarik diriku." Balas sosok dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai sikut.

"Luhan! aku serius." Pemuda yang dipanggil Luhan terkekeh menatap sosok yang bersedekap disampingnya.

"Aku juga serius Kyungsoo, bukankah ini bagus untuk menaikkan pendapatanmu?"Sosok yang dipanggil Kyungsoo mencebik.

"Ini bukan masalah pendapatanku, ini masalah kamu yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi zombie." Luhan terkekeh lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

" _Just give me a cup of long black, please?_ " Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku mohon Soo," Luhan menatap temannya penuh harap.

" _Oh God_ , kadar kafeinmu terlalu berlebihan Lu. Bagaimana jika diganti?"

"Apa?"

"Secangkir cokelat panas?" Kali ini Luhan yang menggeleng.

"Kamu ingin membuatku tertidur di kantor?"

" _Cappucino or moccacino_?"Luhan menggeleng lagi.

" _Latte?_ " Pria manis itu menggeleng lagi.

" _Just give me a cup of long black_ Soo, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu."Luhan melirik jam tangannya.

"Lagipula, cafemu akan tutup dalam dua puluh menit."Kyungsoo mendesah, ia kalah.

"Baiklah, kamu mendapatkannya." Luhan tersenyum.

" _Take away_ ya Soo _._ " Ucap Luhan ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke etalase. Pria berwajah manis yang dilengkapi dengan kantung mata yang tercetak cukup jelas di kedua matanya itu menatap sekeliling. Beberapa orang masih terlihat duduk menikmati pesanan mereka, berbincang satu sama lain, menunggu cafe tutup. _Bear-do_ _Coffee and dessert_ adalah cafe milik teman kecilnya, Kyungsoo dan pacarnya, Jongin. Salah satu cafe kesukaan Luhan, karena jarak cafe dengan tempat Luhan bekerja hanya dibatasin jalan besar dan tentunya mereka menawarkan menu yang beragam, menjadikan cafe ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

" _Your long black_ ," Kyungsoo meletakkan _paper cup_ didepan Luhan.

" _And your dessert_ ," Lanjutnya lalu meletakkan kotak dengan tutup transparant sehingga Luhan dapat melihat isinya.

"Kapan aku pesan kue?" Luhan mengernyit menatap kotak berisi sepotong kue berwarna merah muda dengan krim putih diluarnya.

"Setidaknya kamu harus menyeimbangkan kadar kafeinmu dengan ini." Balas Kyungsoo menunjuk kotak kue.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis Soo, kamu tahu itu." Luhan menggeleng lalu mendorong kotak didepannya.

"Jangan menolak, atau besok aku tidak akan membuatkan kopi lagi."

"Di kantorku masih ada _coffee shop_." Kyungsoo bersedekap.

"Lalu untuk apa kamu selalu kesini?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Karena menyukainya,"Kyungsoo menarik alisnya.

"Karena menyukainya dan mendapat potongan harga." Luhan terkekeh, selama ini ia hanya membayar setengah harga atas perintah kedua temannya itu.

"Kamu tidak perlu membayar jika mengambil kue itu," Ucap Kyungsoo mendorong kembali kotak kue kedepan Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi harus dimakan."Luhan mengangguk.

"Okay, akan dimakan."Pria manis itu mengambil _paper cup_ dan kotak kuenya.

"Kapan kamu akan berhenti lembur?" Tanya Kyungsoo, pria kecil itu mulai prihatin dengan kondisi teman masa kecilnya itu. Pria berwajah manis itu bisa mendatangi cafenya tiga sampai empat kali bahkan lebih dalam satu hari untuk membeli kopi. Terkadang ia menikmati cangkir kopinya di cafe dan terkadang membawanya ke kantor seperti sekarang ini, untuk menemaninya bekerja.

"Entahlah, aku berusaha menyelesaikan secepat mungkin, dan terus bertambah karena aku sakit seminggu yang lalu." Balas Luhan lalu memijat kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kamu lebih banyak istirahat dan mengurangi minuman pekat itu Lu,"

"Dan membiarkan pekerjaanku terus menumpuk? Aku tidak bisa Soo," Luhan melirik jam tangannya.

, "Aku harus kembali sekarang," Pria manis itu berdiri.

"Pukul berapa kamu pulang?" Luhan mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak tentu,"

"Kemarin?"

"Pukul dua," Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya.

"Yaa, jangan melebarkan matamu, menyeramkan."Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Jangan membunuh dirimu sendiri Lu,"

"Kau menyumpahiku mati?" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak menyumpahimu, tapi dilihat bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, sangat menjelaskan semuanya." Luhan terkekeh.

"Akan aku selesaikan semuanya, tenang saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, sampaikan salamku pada Jongin." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh," Luhan merentangkan tangannya, meregangkan otot. Pria manis itu menggapai _paper cup_ nya lalu mendesah kecewa, kopinya habis.

"Apakah ini pertanda aku harus pulang?" Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul satu malam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menggerak-gerakan kursi, kebiasaannya ketika lelah. Manik matanya menangkap kotak kue yang belum ia sentuh sejak kembali ke kantor.

"Ahh, aku harus memakannya," Tapi ia benar-benar tidak berselera untuk sekedar mengigit kue berwarna merah muda itu.

"Aku sudah bisa merasakan manisnya bahkan sebelum mengigitnya." Ucapnya lalu mengambil kotak kue. Luhan memutar kursinya dan mendapati sosok lain yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Xiumin?" Sosok yang dipanggil Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Kamu belum pulang?" Xiumin menggeleng.

"Aku harus membuat laporan ulang karena terlalu banyak kesalahan saat rapat tadi." Balas Xiumin lalu memijat lehernya. Luhan menggerakan kursinya, mendekati meja Xiumin.

"Untukmu," Luhan meletakkan kotak kue disamping berkas milik Xiumin.

"Wah, _pink velvet cake_."Xiumin tersenyum senang.

"Darimana?"

" _Bear-do_ ,"

"Cafe didepan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kue mereka tidak pernah mengecewakan, ini salah satu kesukaanku disana." Luhan tersenyum, setidaknya ada yang akan memakan kuenya.

"Kamu serius tidak ingin memakannya?" Pria manis itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis," Xiumin mengangguk lalu membuka penutup kotak.

"Satu gigit?" Luhan menggeleng,

"Untukmu semua," Xiumin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Lu," Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

Kyungsoo menoleh,

"Maaf, kami akan tutup."Ucapnya menatap sosok dengan kamera menggantung di leher.

"Ahh, aku kira masih buka." Balas sosok itu lalu mendekat ke arah etalase.

"Apakah masih ada _cake_ yang tersisa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Aku akan membelinya," Lanjut pria itu sebelum Kyungsoo berpikiran aneh terhadapnya.

"Ada beberapa potong dengan jenis yang berbeda." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan membeli semuanya,"

"Semuanya?" Sosok didepan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengambil kembali beberapa kotak kue yang akan dibawa pulang.

"Ini semua?"Lagi-lagi pria didepannya mengangguk.

"Akan aku beri potongan harga karena ini sudah waktunya tutup."

"Terimakasih," Ucap pria itu lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Pukul berapa kalian buka?" Tanya pria itu.

"Pukul delapan pagi."Kyungsoo mengemas kotak-kotak kue.

"Pukul berapa _dessert_ kalian siap?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Sembilan atau sepuluh," Pria didepannya mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo menerima uang.

"Terimakasih dan sampai bertemu kembali," Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menatap sosok dengan _paper bag_ ditangannya menjauh.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

"Sela-"

"Hai Soo," Luhan melangkah mendekati etalase.

"Wahh, kamu selalu menjadi pelanggan pertamaku Lu," Luhan terkekeh.

" _Americano please,"_ Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kamu harus sarapan Lu," Luhan merengut.

"Aku akan sarapan setelah mendapatkan secangkir _Americano_." Pria dengan mata bulat menggeleng kembali.

"Tidak ada kopi sebelum sarapan," Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"Akan menghabiskan waktu jika aku harus ke mini market untuk membeli sarapan dan kesini lagi untuk secangkir kopi, aku ada rapat setelah ini."Kyungsoo memutar matanya, sebal.

"Makan ini," Pria kecil itu menyerahkan kotak bekal ke Luhan.

"Milikmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengambil cangkir.

"Makan saja, Jongin akan membawa penggantinya."

"Akan kubuatkan kopi setelah itu habis," Luhan tersenyum lalu berlari kecil kebalik etalase.

 _"Kyungsoo_ yang terbaik," Pria manis itu memeluk erat temannya lalu melangkah ke arah meja kosong di ujung ruangan.

"Dasar,"Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Luhan yang mulai sibuk membuka bekal dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

"Selamat datang," Kyungsoo mengernyit sesaat lalu tersenyum setelah mengenali sosok yang sedang mendekat ke arah etalase.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?" Pria yang masih membawa kamera di lehernya itu menatap lemari kaca tempat penyimpanan kue dengan hampa.

"Ahh, _dessert_ bisa dipesan sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi, ingin menunggu?" Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ingin memesan minuman selama menuggu?"

"Secangkir teh," Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menerima pembayaran.

"Silahkan ditunggu," Sosok itu mengangguk lalu melangkah ke arah meja kosong di ujung ruangan.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

"Luhan?" Luhan tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju balik etalase.

"Aku akan membantumu hari ini, sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk sarapan yang lalu-lalu,"Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Luhan mengibas tangannya.

"Aku juga butuh istirahat,"Pria manis itu mengambil apron di lemari lalu memasangnya.

"Kau serius ? ini tidak membuat pekerjaanmu semakin menumpuk kan?" Luhan mengangguk lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan melonggarkan dasi.

"Jangan khawatir," Ucapnya lalu membantu Kyungsoo mengelap cangkir.

"Tumben kamu memakai kacamata diluar jam kerja," Pria manis itu mengangguk,

"Sepertinya aku harus menutupi kantung mataku yang semakin tak bersahabat, walaupun kacamata ini tidak begitu membantu." Balas Luhan pelan. Sejujurnya pria manis itu memiliki mata minus, dan diharuskan memakai kacamata. Hanya saja, ia selalu menolak menggunakan kacamata diluar jam kerjanya, dengan alasan "tidak keren" dan terlihat "cupu". Tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan kata "tidak keren" dan "cupu" itu untuk sementara waktu, demi menutupi kantung matanya yang semakin membengkak karena lembur dan kurang tidur.

"Luhan?" Pria manis itu menoleh dan mendapati kepala Jongin yang menyembul keluar dari balik pintu belakang.

"Tidak kerja?"

"Nanti siang, aku akan membantu kalian dulu." Balasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang," Luhan mengangguk lalu meletakkan cangkir dan kainnya.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

Luhan sedang sibuk menyusun _dessert_ di lemari kaca, tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang telah berdiri didepan etalase.

"Permisi," Sosok itu mengetuk pelan meja etalase.

"Ah ya, selamat datang." Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?" Ucapnya lalu tersenyum, dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa menatap bingung sosok didepannya yang hanya berdiri menatapnya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu? Ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanyanya ulang masih tersenyum.

"Halooo?" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah pria yang membawa kamera di lehernya.

"Ah ya?" Sosok itu terkesiap.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?" Sosok itu menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lemari kaca.

" _Tiramisu_?" Gumaman pria itu masih terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Ahh ya, _tiramisu_ disini termasuk _dessert_ spesial karena menggunakan bahan-bahan pilihan." Ucap Luhan lalu menunjuk _tiramisu in jar_ yang berjejer rapi di lemari kaca.

"Kamu pernah mencobanya?" Tanya sosok itu lalu menatap Luhan.

"E-em? Belum tapi anda harus mencobanya." Jawab Luhan bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus mencobanya? Sedangkan kamu belum pernah mencobanya juga." Pria manis itu menggaruk pipinya. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan pelanggan yang membingungkan selama membantu Kyungsoo.

"Karena-"

"Ada apa Lu?"Ucapan Luhan terputus ketika Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur.

"Ahh anda si ?" Luhan mengernyit, _?_

"Panggil saja Sehun," Pria itu mengeluarkan kartu nama dari saku lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun? _Food Blogger_?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Anda _food blogger_ yang terkenal itu?" Luhan tidak mengerti sama sekali pembicaraan didepannya.

"Terlalu berlebihan," Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Jika anda kesini untuk membuat ulasan tentang cafe kami, saya sarankan untuk mencoba _tiramisu in jar_ milik ." Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan _dessert_ spesial miliknya, namun Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya."

" _Why?_ Anda memiliki alergi? Pria dengan kulit pucat itu menggeleng.

"Karena dia belum pernah mencobanya juga," Luhan mengernyit lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa hubungannya denganku -eh- dengan saya?"

"Karena seharusnya orang yang bekerja disini, setidaknya pernah mencobanya." Balas Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Ahh ini ada kesalah pahaman, aku -eh- saya bukan pekerja disini, hanya membantu teman saya." Balas Luhan lalu menyenggol Kyungsoo.

"Iya, dia bukan pekerja disini, saya yang bekerja disini dan saya sudah pernah mencobanya." Sehun menggeleng.

"Tolong secangkir teh dan sepotong _sachertorte_." Ucap Sehun lalu membuka dompet.

"Anda benar-benar tidak ingin mencoba _tiramisu_ ini?" Sehun menggeleng dan Luhan hanya mengedik bingung.

.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor," Luhan melepas apronnya lalu mengembalikan posisi dasi dan lengan kemejanya.

"Ini," Kyungsoo menyerahkan _paper bag_ dengan gambar beruang dan pinguin yang tercetak didepannya.

"Makan siangmu dan ini," Luhan menerima _paper cup_.

" _Long black_ ," Pria manis itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Soo, terbaik,"

"Sampai nanti," Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melambai. Pria manis itu melangkah ke arah pintu, ia melirik sebentar ke arah pria diujung ruangan yang sibuk dengan laptopnya sebelum membuka pintu dan segera berlalu.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

"Dia masih sering kesini?" Luhan bertanya dengan pelan setelah berdiri didepan etalase.

"Siapa?" Pria manis itu menunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan dengan dagu.

"Ahh, Sehun? Iya dia selalu kesini."

"Aku pikir dia akan segera berpindah tempat setelah memberikan ulasan." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia harus mencoba satu persatu _dessert_ disini dengan secangkir teh untuk ulasannya."

"Tidak merasa gugup? Katamu dia cukup terkenal."Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Cukup gugup, dia harus mencoba _dessert_ yang enak untuk ulasan yang bagus."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, mereka semua enak." Pria manis itu menunjuk jejeran _dessert_ di balik lemari kaca.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu jika kamu tidak pernah mencobanya Lu," Luhan terkekeh lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tolong berikan aku secangkir _americano_ ," Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

"Cobalah satu agar kamu tau rasanya Lu," Pria manis itu menerima bukti pembayarannya.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku akan duduk disana, cafe ini mulai ramai." Luhan melangkah ke arah meja samping jendela kaca besar. Manik matanya menatap lalu lalang orang-orang dengan jaket atau mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Negara tempat tinggalnya telah memasuki musim dingin, dan seharusnya ia juga mulai menggunakan pakaian yang lebih hangat, tapi kenyataannya ia selalu lupa untuk membawa jaket atau apapun itu karena jam kerja dan lemburnya yang tumpang tindih.

"Kamu haru mengambilnya sendiri Lu, disini tidak ada pelayan." Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan secangkir cairan pekat di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku lupa untuk mengambil pengingatnya," Kyungsoo mencebik.

"Dan mulailah menggunakan pakaian yang lebih hangat Lu, walaupun jarak kantor dan cafe ini hanya beberapa langkah tapi cuaca mulai tidak baik bagi tubuh." Pria manis itu mengangguk.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk sialan, segera selesaikan lemburmu dan dapakan libur musim dingin."

"Tenang saja, ah ya, tolong satu _long black_ untuk dikantor ya," Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

 _Ting_

"Hei, _are you okay_?" Kyungsoo menatap prihatin temannya yang datang dengan kondisi wajah yang jauh dari kata baik dan pria manis itu hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju belakang etalase, membiarkan pelanggan lain maju.

"Biarkan aku duduk disini." Luhan menduduki kursi disamping Kyungsoo. Ia terpejam menikmati suara-suara yang berasal dari mesin-mesin pembuat kopi lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hei," Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya dengan segelas air.

"Kamu sakit?" Pria manis itu menggeleng lalu meneguk airnya.

"Bisa tolong berikan aku secangkir kopi Soo?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ini akan menjadi cangkir kedelapan mu hari ini Lu,"

"Tidak masalah, karena sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang."Jawabnya lalu memejamkan mata lagi.

" _What_? Wae? Pekerjaanmu semakin banyak?"

"Aku harus merevisi beberapa laporan." Jawab Luhan masih memejamkan matanya.

" _Oh God,_ kantor itu milik ayahmu dan ke-"

 _Ting_

"Selamat datang," Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Luhan.

"Ahh, Sehun? Aku pikir anda tidak akan kesini lagi." Pria didepan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan sejak pagi, dan langsung kesini ketika tahu ini belum waktunya tutup." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?"

"Hmm, secangkir teh dan sepotong _Ra-_ " Ucapannya terpotong ketika manik matanya menemukan sosok lain dibalik etalase.

"Kenapa dia?" Kyungsoo menoleh, mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun.

"Luhan? Dia sedang istirahat." Sehun mengernyit.

"Katamu dia tidak bekerja disini."

"Iya, kantornya diseberang jalan, setiap malam ia kesini dan aku rasa pekerjaannya terlalu banyak sampai membuatnya seperti itu." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu tolong berikan ini dan ini," Sehun menunjuk dua _dessert_ yang berbeda.

" _Berry rhubarb pie_ -nya untuk pria itu," Ucap Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang masih terpejam, mungkin tertidur.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Dia butuh lebih dari kopi untuk memberikan tenaga, dan sesuatu yang manis akan sangat membantu." Ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

"Dia datang dua kali dalam sehari?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin sejak dia memberikanmu sepotong pie?" Pria manis itu nampak berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Ahh pie yang berakhir di perut Xiumin lagi." Pria dengan mata bulat mengernyit.

"Kamu tidak memakannya Lu?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku ingin memakannya, hanya saja tiba-tiba perutku mual. Jadi, aku memberikannya ke Xiumin."

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada berakhir di pembuangan sampah," Lanjut Luhan yang langsung mendapat cubitan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aww, kenapa mencubitku sih,"

"Jangan sekali-kali kamu berani membuang _dessert_ ku," Luhan terkekeh.

"Tidak akan, aku berjanji." Luhan membuat tanda cross di dadanya lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, tangannya masih sibuk mengelap cangkir dan gelas-gelas yang baru dibersihkan. Siang itu ia sengaja membantu Kyungsoo ditengah waktu istirahat kantornya, karena Jongin sedang sakit.

"Hari ini ada _tiramisu_ ?" Luhan menunjuk deretan _tiramisu_ dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia masih tidak ingin mencoba itu?"

"Entahlah, dia mencoba hampir semua _dessert_ tapi melewatkan yang satu itu," _Dia_ disini adalah Sehun, pria yang sedang sibuk memotret dan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang coba." Luhan meletakkan gelasnya dan segera menuju lemari kaca untuk mengambil satu jar _tiramisu_. Kakinya melangkah dengan hati-hati ke arah meja di ujung ruangan, tempat yang selalu digunakan Sehun.

"Hai," Sapa Luhan lalu meletakkan nampan kecil dengan _tiramisu in jar_ di atasnya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengernyit setelah menemukan Luhan yang tersenyum lalu duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menatap pria bersurai _sugar brown_ didepannya.

"Hmm, aku ingin memimjam waktumu sebentar," Balas Luhan.

"Meminjam? Kapan kamu akan mengembalikannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ha?"

"Meminjam berarti harus ada pengembalian."

"Ahh, kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Pria manis itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Untuk apa?"Sehun menopang dagunya.

"Untuk mencoba ini," Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil _tiramisu in jar_ di atas nampan lalu meletakkannya di samping laptop Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa,"Pria dengan rahang tegas itu menggeleng lalu melanjutkan pekerjannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tahu alasannya Luhan," Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Kamu tahu namaku?"Sehun mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya,

"Pemilik cafe ini yang memberitahuku," Reflek Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku memakannya, kamu akan memakannya juga?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan tatapan memohon dari Luhan.

"Aku mohon, _tiramisu_ disini adalah salah satu yang terbaik, dengan begitu cafe ini bisa memiliki ulasan yang baik darimu," Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu, jika _tiramisu_ disini adalah salah satu yang terbaik jika kamu tidak pernah mencobanya sendiri?"

"E-em, pengunjung disini yang mengatakannya." Sehun menggeleng.

"Semua tentang rasa Luhan, kamu bisa mengatakan sesuatu itu enak jika indra pengecapmu lah yang merasakannya sendiri. Bukan karena pendapat orang lain."

"Kuncinya adalah, rasakan sendiri dan jujur tentang rasanya, apakah enak atau tidak itu semua tentang bagaimana kamu merasakannya." Lanjut Sehun lalu melirik Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu ini? Merasakan banyak makanan dan memberikan ulasan apakah baik atau tidak, seharusnya mereka semua mencobanya sendiri tidak hanya berpedoman dengan ulasanmu itu," Balas Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Yang aku kerjakan adalah memberikan saran kepada mereka yang tidak pernah mencobanya atas apa yang aku rasakan, dan aku tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk percaya terhadap ulasanku, disini aku hanya ingin jujur dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Lagipula, _Food Blogger_ bukan pekerjaan tetapku. Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih menghasilkan, tapi jauh dari itu semua aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan sampinganku ini." Sehun menatap balik mata Luhan.

"Karena ini tentang bagaimana aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari sebuah rasa yang tercipta," Entah mengapa di telinga Luhan, suara Sehun menjadi lebih berat di kalimat terakhir, _ia tersihir ?_

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba _tiramisu_ ini dan setelahnya kamu harus mencobanya," Ucap Luhan setelah sadar.

"Cobalah," Pria manis itu mengambil jar _tiramisu_ dan sendok kecil, dengan perlahan ia membuka tutupnya. Perpaduan aroma kopi, keju dan kakao menguar dengan lembut menyentuh hidungnya.

"Ini terbuat dari kopi?" Gumamnya. Ia mulai menyendok _dessert_ itu lalu menyuapkannya kedalam mulut. Sehun menahan senyumnya ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang langsung berubah seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun yang masih memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Luhan.

"Tunggu, _is it real_?" Luhan mengerjap lalu menyendok _tiramisu_ lagi, suapan kedua.

"Waw, ini jauh dari yang aku pikirkan," Ucap Luhan lalu memandang _dessertnya._

"Aku pikir ini akan sangat manis karena krim di tenganya, tapi ini waw, okay aku terlalu norak," Ia terkekeh, merasa takjub dengan apa yang ia makan.

" _Explain me_ ," Sehun menopang dagunya menatap Luhan.

"Ini benar-benar lembut, aku merasakan mereka seperti langsung menghilang karena lumer dan meninggalkan rasa kopi dan coklat yang bercampur,"Sehun mengangguk.

"Tidak terlalu manis, dan yang paling penting, ini cocok untukku," Lanjut Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu puas?" Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Sangat, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai makanan atau minuman yang terlalu terlihat dan berbau manis, pikiranku langsung memberikan sinyal agar aku tidak memakan atau meminum mereka,"

"Tapi, ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang aku pikirkan dan kamu harus mencobanya," Luhan menyendok _tiramisu_ lagi lalu mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Sehun.

"Tunggu, aku harus mengganti sendoknya," Luhan ingat jika itu sendok bekasnya, namun Sehun langsung menahan tangannya dan dengan perlahan memakan _tiramisu_ diatas sendoknya.

"Sempurna," Ucap pria pucat itu menatap Luhan yang masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mereka tidak berbohong tentang rasanya," Lanjut Sehun masih menatap Luhan.

"Perpaduan biskuit _savoiardi,_ kopi, keju _mascarpone,_ kakao, dan krim kocoknya sangat sempurna, sama seperti dirimu," Bisik Sehun di ujung kalimat.

"Hei, kamu tahu?"Manik Sehun masih terus menatap Luhan.

" _W-what_?" Sejak kapan Luhan menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Aku bersyukur Tuhan tidak hanya menciptakan indera pengecap untuk merasakan sesuatu yang manis, tapi Tuhan juga menciptakan indera pengelihatan agar setiap orang dapat memandang seseorang yang manis didepannya." Luhan mengerjap.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi manis untukku Luhan." Bisik Sehun.

 **..**

* * *

" _**I knew I did from that first moment we met. It was… Not love at first sight exactly, but - familiarity. Like: Oh, hello, it's you. It's going to be you."**_

 _ **\- Mhairi McFariane (via 5000letters)**_

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hollaaaa~~**

 **Mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun the one and only OH -BANGSAD- SEHUN :)))**

 **Doanya masih sama kayak tahun sebelumnya yang ada di FF tahun lalu (promosi) wkwk tidak berubah sedikit pun, termasuk langgeng dengan yang jauh dimata ^^ (abaikan berita-berita sampis)**

 **Ditambah semakin sukses di EXO, ditunggu karya-karyanya, solo atau trio debut, ditunggu semuanyaa karena saya selalu bangga sama kamu. Pokoknya abaikan yang selalu bilang kam yang buruk-buruk, hempaskan~ wk**

 **Yang paling penting, semogaaa tahun ini kita berjodoh untuk bertemu ya :"))) AMINNNNNNNNNNNN~**

 **Dan terimakasihh buat semuanya yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini :)) semoga suka, dan ditunggu reviewannya yaa :)**

 **Yang abis ini nanya "kak ini udah end? Atau apa? Kok HunHan momennya cuma segitu?" yaa pokoknya yang tahun lalu baca FF spesial ultah hunhan punyaku pasti tau yaaa~ Kalo emg bakal kebalik gt ceritanya. Jadi ditunggu aja versi Sehunnya di part Luhan :) (semoga terealisasikan).**

 **Pokoknya terus support Sehun dan EXO dan Luhan kapanpun dan dimanapun yaa chingguu~~**

 **Dan support aku terus yang masih berusaha menyelesaikan semua FF ku ditengah berkas yang menggunung :") wkwk**

 **TH SOON**

 **Deer, xx**


	2. read

HALO GUYS

SEHUN'S SIDE SUDAH DI UP YA DENGAN JUDUL "A CUP OF COFFEE" SILAHKAN DIBACA DAN DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA :)

TERIMAKASIH~

DEER, XX


End file.
